BalkanVision Song Contest Wiki
Fultz | label5 = Partners | data5 = EscLeonNL Ariso Light | label6 = Presented by | data6 = Various | label7 = Original language(s) | data7 = English | header8 = Production | label9 = Location(s) | data9 = Hosted by the previous winner (with some exceptions) (List of host cities) | label10 = | data10 = | label11 = Production company(s) | data11 = BVSCBU | header12 = Broadcast | label13 = Original run | data13 = 2017 – present | header15 = External links | below = }}The BalkanVision Song Contest is a song contest held between Balkan countries. Rules Country Selection *One user gets one country. * Only Balkan countries are allowed to participate. *Fake accounts won‘t be accepted. Artist Selection *National Finals are allowed. * The singer needs to have a strong connection with the country (roots, born there, having their family there, starting their career there, having citizenship/s, currently living there, etc). * The singer has to be alive (in bands all members have to be alive). There can be some exceptions. * The singer has to be older than 15. Song Selection *National Finals are allowed. * Songs are not allowed if they took part in more than 3 contests. *The song cannot be older than 2012. Voting *give two sets of votes (Jury & Televoting), by giving 1-8, 10 and 12 points. *You can‘t vote for your own country. *You can‘t vote for a country twice in the same voting. *If the users don‘t send their votes within the given deadline, they won‘t be able to take part in the following edition. *If the users can‘t vote, the only exception for randomizing is the death of a close person or a sudden disease. Team The team consists of the following members: * Fultz, Executive Supervisor, Logo designer * EscLeonNL, Maker of Recaps & Results videos * / Ariso Light, Wikia-editor Slogans Since the eighth edition, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Participating Countries For a country to be able to participate, it must have a broadcaster with BVSCBU membership. As of the 14th edition, 30 countries have the ability to take part. These are listed here alongside the contest in which they made their debut: The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest at least once. Shading indicates countries that have withdrawn from the contest. Winning Entries The first winner was Romania. The country also holds the record for the most amount of wins - 4, followed by Bulgaria on 3 and the rest of the winning countries on 1. Below is the list of the winners, as well as the runner-ups. BalkanVision Song Contest Broadcasting Union Members of the BVSCBU primarily include Balkan countries, however some countries with close proximities to the Balkans are also members. Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Czech Republic, Malta, San Marino and the Vatican City lost their membership from the Union. The Member list as of August 2018, comprises the following 26 broadcasters: Curiosities & News * : Since it's not ruled out, if Macedonia will rename to North Macedonia or keep as FYROM, the name will be left as Macedonia, until the decision is made. Latest activity